


If You Love Him

by blynk_kitt



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Eracup, I'll go down with this ship, M/M, awkward first kiss, i don't care that I'm alone in shipping them, post httyd2, pre httyd3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynk_kitt/pseuds/blynk_kitt
Summary: Eragon’s love life was doomed to fail. He knew it with Arya. And he knew it as soon as he met that fishbone of a dragon rider who just managed to wiggle his way into his heart.





	If You Love Him

He’ll never forget the first time his heart flutters when Hiccup looks at him.

“Guess you and Saphira haven’t had a challenge in a while,” Hiccup says.

Hiccup’s eyes shine, his nose and cheeks reddened from the early spring winds. Toothless flops to the ground, chittering away at Saphira, who hums in response. The dragons and their riders had just raced from Eragon’s island all the way to a small island and back. Both sets of dragon and rider spent time showing off their easy grace in the air. It had been almost a year since they had seen each other, and they were eager to fly together again.

Eragon shakes his head. “No one matches the two of you in the sky,” he says. “ You’re incredible.”

There is something about watching Hiccup and Toothless fly. There is this beautiful, beautiful connection between them, the way they rely on each other. While Eragon loves flying with Saphira, he is only bonded to her in flight mentally. Hiccup and Toothless have so much more than that in the air.

On the ground, they’re just a flightless dragon and a one-legged boy. One the ground, they’re broken. In flight—

Then Hiccup gives him a smile, and Eragon feels his heart skip a beat. All too soon, that smile is directed towards Toothless as the Night Fury bumps his head against Hiccup’s side.

“Yes, you were incredible,” Hiccup says. “So perfect.”

He holds the dragon’s chin into his hands while Toothless beams gummily at him.

 _It’s a shame they’re not like us_ , Eragon says to Saphira.

Saphira doesn’t look away from the Night Fury and human, playing around while Hiccup continues flattering Toothless.

 _What makes you say that?_ she asks.

Eragon shrugs. _It’d be so much different,_ he says. _I’d be able to teach him so much- about magic and Alagaësia and things that will make his head spin just thinking about them…_

Saphira shifts her wings, then turns to look right at her rider. _His lifespan would be longer._

Eragon knows what she’s trying to tell him. He’s not sure how she’s figured it out so quickly, but she is clearly warning him that this is not a path he wants to take.

The path with Arya had not been destined for heartbreak.

But a path with Hiccup?

It leads nowhere.  
\--  
The first time Hiccup and Eragon crossed paths, Hiccup was exploring a nearby island. Hiccup later told him that he was surprised by the lack of dragons to the south, but had continued his map nonetheless.

He had caught sight of three dragons in the sky, and he and Toothless had set off after them.

Eragon wasn’t sure who had been more surprised: himself and his students, or Hiccup to see three huge dragons with three… unique riders. (The first time Eragon had seen a dwarf or Urgal, he had been pretty surprised as well.)

Needless to say, his first interaction with the Viking had been rather chaotic and strained, as Hiccup spoke little of the Common Tongue and was startled by the idea of other riders.

That had been almost three years ago.

Hiccup had grown much since then, and so had his dragon. Now, Hiccup fluently spoke the Common Tongue, and was able to carry on conversations with Eragon in the Ancient Language. Now, they were very close, their different worlds not hindering their friendship.

Or their romance, Eragon thinks, wistfully.  
\--  
Almost a year has passed since that race from island to island. A year since that first flutter in his heart, and he hadn’t seen Hiccup since. When they had parted, after a week in each other’s company, Eragon felt a warm glow in his stomach, along with the disappointment that Hiccup was leaving.

They’d spent that week together, speaking of dragons and magic and Hiccup’s map of the world he was working on. And when Eragon went to work with his dragon riders-in-training, Hiccup would spend his time sketching or sitting in on a lesson in magic. The art fascinated him, though he had no magic in his body. Even Eragon’s students were fond of the Viking, amazed at the close bond he and Toothless shared even though they could not communicate to each other.

When Hiccup had told Eragon he had to return to Berk, Eragon felt his heart sink. Having Hiccup here was… He didn’t know how to explain it. Hiccup put a spring into his step Eragon hadn’t thought he had. Hiccup made him feel like he was flying all the time.

He is infatuated.

Maybe this was a good thing, he thought, as Hiccup made sure Toothless’ tail was properly on and in good condition. Maybe Hiccup returning home would be best for both of them.

It would give Eragon some time to sort out his feelings, to decide how he wanted to deal with them.

Infatuation, he knows, is not enough to go by. Infatuation wears off, and then what? He needs to make sure there is more here than just a few feelings.

He writes to Hiccup often. Hiccup tells him about whatever was happening back home while Eragon writes about his student’s progress and bits of legends from Alagaësia. Each letter feeds that flutter in his heart, to the point where it feels like a constant tickle in his chest when he thinks of the Viking.

The letters help him come to his conclusion, as it seems that the separation has done little but help his feelings grow.

Hiccup is a very beautiful young man, kind and intelligent, and full of a love for life that overflows out of him and infects everyone around him. He never stops asking questions, never stops learning. His wit is perhaps sharper than Eragon’s own, and then there is the fact that they share a passion for dragons.

Hiccup is everything Eragon could have ever dreamed of.

And even if it would only be for a short time, he hopes that the flashing moments he spends with Hiccup will be worth it in the end.

Eragon is surprised that Saphira supports him completely. _If Hiccup will have you, he will make a wonderful mate for you._ She bumps his shoulder. _I hope you are prepared for the inevitable._

 _I hope so, too._  
\--  
He is in the middle of a discussion with his Urgal student when a tiny dragon crashes onto the table. The “Terrible Terror” as Hiccup calls it, is always a welcome sight, since it means Hiccup has written him back.

The Terror jumps straight for Eragon’s student’s dinner, grabbing a portion before it could be swatted away. Eragon smiles, and unwinds the slip of parchment from its paw while it feasts. He unrolls it quickly, eager to see what Hiccup has to say.

They had been writing each other about all sorts of things, asking each other questions. Apparently Hiccup had been bored of questions and instead has just sent a page full of drawings. Saphira’s likeness takes up most of the page, surrounded by small sketches of Eragon and a few of Toothless.

He lets his mind wander as his eyes trace across each careful line. He is surprised at the detail the Viking had put into it—Saphira is going to love this.

 _What will I love?_ Saphira asks, from nearby.

Eragon smiles, looking up from the letter to his Urgal student who is cradling the Terror in her large arms, petting it as it purrs. _I’ll show you later._

It has almost been a year. It is time to see Hiccup again.  
\--  
Hiccup meets him at the halfway point between Berk and Eragon’s island. It is nearly mid-afternoon, and though the sun is bright the weather up north gets cold quickly. Eragon could only wonder how cold it must be on Hiccup’s own island.

The conversation flows easily: Eragon boasting of his student’s studies while Hiccup telling him of the new type of dragon he’s found. Hiccup has gotten taller—just a bit.

“You have to meet the Foreverwing. He’s—” Hiccup fumbles for words. “He’s just—incredible. I’ve never met anything like him.” he frowns. “Except for you, Saphira. He talks to humans, too.”

Saphira rumbles happily as Hiccup reaches up, his small fingers scratching in between her blue scales. Once Eragon and Hiccup have a lapse in their conversation, Hiccup asks Saphira to be his and Toothless’s translator. It was a magical thing, watching two creatures so closely bonded finally able to speak in words to one another.

Eragon flips through Hiccup’s sketchbook while Hiccup asks Toothless a thousand questions, and the Night Fury did the same. Hiccup’s sketchbook is filled with dragons: small ones, large ones, cute ones, horribly ugly ones. Some of them he recognises, others, he can’t name. How Hiccup keeps up with all of them is beyond him.

There are people in the sketchbook, too. On one page there’s a few sketches of a large man in a beard, a few of a middle-aged, dark-haired woman whose facial features are never too distinct, and another girl, beautiful, tough, with a radiant smile.

Astrid.

It is a name commonly spoken by Hiccup; the name of the young woman he seems to be in love with. However, Eragon isn’t sure if they are actually together. When Hiccup did mention her it always seemed pretty complicated.

When he turns his attention back to his companions, Hiccup had flopped down on the ground, looking exasperated, while Toothless chitters at him. Saphira looks on in amusement.

 _The dragons of this archipelago have a very complicated hierarchy,_ she says.

Toothless nudges at Hiccup a few times, trying to get him up, but his human refuses.

_Really? Do we have a hierarchy?_

_Not anything like this one, at least,_ Saphira huffs.

“Dragons, huh?” Eragon jokes, setting Hiccup’s sketchbook down.

“Mmm.”

“Want to take a flight to clear your head?” Eragon asks.

At the word flight, the Night Fury starts bouncing around wildly, and Hiccup laughs.

“Can’t say no, now, right?”  
\--  
Hiccup has sun in his eyes, long after night has settled on the island. The temperature dropped quickly, so they’ve built a fire. Then the questions start. Hiccup asks Eragon for any detail about Alagaësia he’d give. And when the questions finally start to slow, Eragon asks a question of his own.

“Are you and Astrid… are you engaged?”

Hiccup seems a little shocked at the question. “Well, I mean, we’re kinda… it’s like… I don’t know,” he sighs. “I honestly don’t know.”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.”

“No, no, it’s okay. I don’t mind.” A long silence passes before Hiccup breaks it. “I don’t know with her. She’s my friend, I know that, but then she’ll do something weird, like kiss me or bring me flowers or something. But then we’re back to friends.”

Eragon doesn’t really know what to say to that, so he doesn’t.

“What about you? Are you seeing anyone?”

Eragon is glad it is dark so Hiccup doesn’t see his cheeks flame. “Not at this moment.”

Saphira snorts, and Eragon glares at her. Hiccup doesn’t seem to notice, just continues to stroke Toothless’ ears as the dragon lays in his lap.

They drift into a comfortable silence, watching the stars flicker across the waves. And when the light of the fire dims, they let it, as the moon rises and looks down at them with a pearly face.

Hiccup stares out over the ocean. Eragon can still see sun in his eyes. The sun that stays in Hiccup’s eyes, his spark of life, the breathless rapture of simply being. And here, under this night sky, the world is theirs and theirs alone. Eragon has never felt as insignificant as he does under the huge darkness above them. He’s never felt this complete, with the moon and stars falling on him and the ones he cared about most.

Hiccup catches his eye, and the same smile that had started Eragon’s heart fluttering so long ago creeps over his face. “One more flight before returning home?”

Eragon doesn’t bother to answer, just vaults onto Saphira’s back and sprints for the sky.

The Viking and Night Fury join them in an instant, zipping past and vanishing into the dark depths of black sky and ocean. And then they are back, making the stars dance in the wake they create.

The two dragons and their humans fall into the sky, circling the moon and following the flickering stars and sliding through icy waves of ink. Eragon isn’t sure which way was up, isn’t sure if he is flying or falling. And it didn’t matter.

Nothing mattered, except the sky, Saphira, the Night Fury and the boy he loves laughing beside him.

And when they land, his head is still so full of sky that he forgets he is back on the ground. They are still laughing, still breathless and wild, and Eragon forgets.

His lips brush Hiccup’s. So lightly, so briefly that maybe it’s just a mistake. Maybe it’s an accident, maybe simply imaginary.

Hiccup’s laughter fades, his posture stiffening. Eragon can’t see his face—not with only the moon as a light. Too late, Eragon’s mind catches up with his body, and his heart sinks down, feeling heavy as a rock. He backs away quickly.

It was a mistake, he thinks, his mind racing with panic.

But he doesn’t apologize.

The dragons are watching them carefully, and Eragon feels Saphira’s silent support easing its way into his mind, soothing his fear. Hiccup looks at him, and Eragon draws in a breath.

“I… I’m sorry.” It is not Eragon that apologizes, but Hiccup. “I didn’t—you never—I’m not—”

Words start escaping the Viking, but not ones in the common tongue. Even if Eragon did speak Hiccup’s language, he wouldn’t have been able to keep up. Eragon can’t tell what the other rider is feeling: confused, upset, angry, panicked?

Toothless bounds over to his human’s side, quick to comfort. Eragon relights the fire from earlier with a soft “brisingr”, and is relieved to see that Hiccup doesn’t seem upset, just confused and embarrassed, judging by his flaming cheeks.

Eragon kneels by him as the Viking embraces his dragon. Now he apologizes.

“Hiccup, I shouldn’t have been so sudden—that wasn’t fair of me.” Hiccup’s posture loosens greatly, and Eragon wants to sigh with relief. He knows he is forgiven.

“I’ve thought about this for a long time,” Eragon says. “You’re… I love you, Hiccup. You bring out the best in me, and you’re so… alive. I see you and I just want to… be more.”

Hiccup lets the silence drag a few moments before he speaks. “I’m flattered. I really am. I had no idea you felt that way, honestly. And I’m sorry if I’ve ever led you on—”

Hiccup’s words are not encouraging. This sounds like a rejection. Eragon’s heart feels like it is slowly being pulled to pieces.

“—I’ve never thought about us like that,” Hiccup finishes. There is no anger in his voice, just confusion.

Eragon tests the waters. He can’t help himself. He has to know. “But… you’re not opposed to it?”

Hiccup lifts his head, but still can’t quite look at the other rider. “What? No. I don’t know. It’s a bit much to get my head around. I—you’re my best friend.”

Hiccup glances over at Toothless, who cooes. The Viking sits up and meets Eragon’s eyes. “My best human friend,” he amends, a very small smile tugging at his lips. “Just give me some time… to think about… everything.”

I’ll take it, Eragon thinks. His heart is back in one piece, throbbing almost painfully inside his chest. He can’t stop the joy from bubbling out of his heart and into his throat into a relieved laugh. I’ll take it.  
\--  
Their parting had been awkward and tense, neither knowing quite what to say or do. And yet Eragon couldn’t suppress his overflowing emotions as soon as Hiccup and Toothless vanished back into the sky. Saphira laughs at him in her dragon way.

 _I’m so in love…_ Eragon falls back on the sand, completely content. The sky could fall in on him today and he wouldn’t care. He is too blissfully happy. Hiccup maybe, maybe, maybe loves him too.

**Author's Note:**

> This will most likely get re-written. Probably as a prose-poem, and probably to be in scene.  
> And I have a second part that got abandoned, maybe someday I'll finish it. Preferably after I edit everything.


End file.
